Attraction
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: When Flora Lynphea transfers, to Helia Knightly's school, he quickly forms an attraction to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. You may find this story to be familiar and that is because I once posted this story as "Enchanted" but have been reworking it into something new. I hope you enjoy.**

Today had started out like any other day, but this day seemed gloomier than usual, courtesy of the grey rain clouds that covered the sky. My alarm went off as usual, although a few hours too early for my liking, and it took just about every fiber of my conscious being to keep from hitting the snooze and just rolling over and going back to sleep. I managed to sit myself up, before turning off the annoying buzzer that I am sure had woken the entire house by now, if they weren't already. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I felt the dry, sandpapery-ness of my tongue smacking against the roof of my equally parched mouth. The disgust of this alone was enough to get me out of bed and into the bathroom where I brushed away any trace of this along with the morning breathe. Combing my fingers through my hair and splashing a good amount of cold water into my face, I went back to my room to change out of the white tank top and sweats that was currently in, before Mom can running up the stairs wondering why I wasn't in the kitchen eating breakfast already.

Once I did make it into the kitchen, my breakfast was already half-cold, so I shoveled what was still semi-warm into my mouth, washing it down with the orange juice before grabbing my backpack and heading to school, my umbrella still hanging in the hall closet at home.

The bell for first period to begin rang throughout the halls of New Domino High School. Students occupied their respective class rooms, as teachers began their lectures. Mr. Palladium was furiously searching his horribly disorganized and disheveled desk for today's lecture plan. Based on the amount of clutter and papers he had piled on his desk, more than likely the period would end before he found what he was looking for, meaning that today would just be a free day. I pulled out my sketch book and my pencil pouch and went to work on the drawing I had been working on for the last week. I wasn't exactly sure who or what I was drawing but it seemed almost familiar to me.

Most of my sketch book was filled with doodles and drawings of nature: trees in the fall, flowers in the spring, and sometimes if something was cast in the just the right light, I would sketch it. I had a natural talent for drawing and even had a few of my sketches featured at local art fairs when I was younger and even once in the local museum during Children's Art Appreciation Week when I was 10. As I grew older though, I became more apprehensive of showing others my drawings, including my parents. They just never seemed good enough for the public eye, but I could tell, that this one was going to be different.

As I began to really get into my drawing, the rest of the classroom slowly adding from my thoughts, I was immediately pulled back by the classroom door opening and shutting, the sound of the squeaking hinge cutting through the rest of the noise that filled the classroom. A student, more specifically a girl, entered the classroom, capturing my attention. Her skin was the color of caramel and her hair, which she had tied up in a high pony tail, was a very light brunette color with blonde highlights going through it. She went up to Mr. Palladium and handed him a slip of paper, before she turned to face the class, setting her eyes in my direction. Something about her seemed familiar.

"Class, this is Flora Lynphea and she will be joining us for the rest of the school year. So please try to make her feel welcome. Miss Lynphea, you can go ahead and take the empty seat besides Mr. Knightly." Mr. Palladium pointed to the vacant chair that sat beside me that I have ignored since the beginning of the school year. Palladium turned his attention back to his search of his lecture notes as the new girl, Flora, took residence in the once vacant chair. She didn't say a word as she pulled out a notebook and began to write. I wanted to introduce myself to her, but I wasn't sure what to say, or rather how to phrase the multitude of thoughts that were swarming around in my head. So I tried to turn my attention back to my sketch book.

As I tried to focus solely on my drawing, I couldn't help but sneak a few glances at her. She was writing in what appeared to be a journal of some sort, but I didn't pay much attention to what she was writing in particular. I was mainly paying attention to her, trying to figure out why she was so familiar. At one point I held my gaze at her a little bit too long and she caught me. That's when I noticed her eyes. The color was so unusual. They were an intense, striking green color and I know that green eyes weren't really that unusual, but hers were. Her eyes were so green that they were mesmerizing. I hadn't realized that I was staring until she spoke up.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He voice was soft, almost timid, and the expression she was giving seemed worrisome.

"No, it's nothing. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I'm Helia Knightly." I introduced, holding out my hand for her to shake. She took a hold of it and gave a quick handshake, her expression softening.

"It's nice to meet you Helia and it's quite alright." She replied, a small smile appearing on her pink lips. Before I could say anything else, the bell rang for class to end and she vanished out the door.

Lunch rolled around. I hadn't seen Flora again. She wasn't in any of my other morning classes and most likely wouldn't be in the ones I had after lunch. I only saw her for a half an hour and only knew her name, yet I couldn't get her out of my mind. It wasn't until my friend Riven walked up to me that I realized just how lost I was in my thoughts about her.

"Helia, what are you thinking about?" My friend Riven Mitchell asked as he took a seat next to me, dropping the crumpled lunch sack down in front of himself.

"It's nothing." I told him. Riven rolled his eyes, annoyed that I wasn't going to tell him what I was really thinking about. Normally I would, but I wasn't interested in having him poke fun at me for thinking the thoughts that I was.

"Whatever, so anyway I was wondering, do you think that Musa would say yes if I asked her to go out with me on Friday night?" Riven questioned me as he opened the misshaped sack and pulled the partially smashed sandwich from within. Musa was my younger (by 10 minutes) twin sister and for the last year Riven has had a crush on her.

"Just like the last three times you asked her, she is going to turn you down Riven. And before you ask, I am not going to help you get together with my sister. If you want to go out with her then you are going to have to find a way to make that happen by yourself." I told him. The red-head scoffed and turned away from me, taking a single bit from the sandwich before disposing of it back into the sack.

"Whatever." Riven was a good guy, but he had it rough when he was younger. His mom left him and his dad when he was only five and his dad was abusive at times, so Riven never really trusted people and always hid behind this wall that he had built. We had been friends since junior high and my house became like a second home to him whenever he needed to escape his dad. My parents, Musa and I were really the only people he ever trusted and Musa became the only girl he ever genuinely had feelings for. In truth I knew that Musa liked him too, but she was going to make him work for it, before she ever agreed to a date with him.

Just like I had thought, the rest of the day crawled by slowly and I never did see Flora again. One of the girls in my art class, Stella Moon, said that Flora was in her third period English class and that she spent most of the class time just writing away in her notebook, like she had when I first met her in Palladium's class this morning. Brandon Jamison, one of my friends in my sixth period P.E. class and Stella's boyfriend of a year and a half, was partnered with her in their fourth period algebra class and they both had Photography after lunch. By the end of the day I roughly knew her schedule well enough to know that after Chemistry with Palladium first period, I wouldn't be seeing her again.

I was proven wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I'm not sure when I will have Chapter 3 up, hopefully sometime this, but until then enjoy.**

For the first time in a week, Palladium actually had his act together and was discussing the periodic table of elements, having us fill out a blank table as he went over it. As you would expect, most of us were just copying the table from the back of the book. Just like yesterday, Flora was writing in her notebook.

"Hey Flora?" I whispered to her, grabbing her attention.

"Yes Helia?" She answered, closing her notebook, her pen marking her place.

"I was just curious, but what is it that you are writing in that notebook?" I asked, and immediately I could tell that I had spooked her.

"It's… It's nothing." She spoke pushing her notebook aside.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business." I replied apologetically. Placing my hand on top of the one that sat atop of the table. I saw a light blush appear on her cheeks as she looked down at my hand. Slowly I pulled it away.

"It's alright Helia. I understand why you asked, it's just not something I'm comfortable talking about. Not right now." She explained. I had gotten so caught up in what was going on between the two of us that I neglected to see that Palladium had stopped lecturing and now standing right in front of the two of his, his arms folded across his chest.

"Miss Lynphea, Mr. Knightly, is there something you wish to share with the class?" Mr. Palladium asked us, clearly not happy that we had disrupted class.

"It's nothing. Sorry Mr. Palladium. It won't happen again." Flora apologized. I nodded my head in agreement with her and he went back to his lecture.

First period ended and the entire classroom turned into a mad house as everyone packed up and spilled out the door and into the hallway. Just like yesterday, Flora vanished from the classroom in a blink of an eye. I quickly stiffed my notebook and pens into my bag and hurried out of the class in hope that Flora hadn't gone too far.

The hallways were a zoo as people hurried up and down the corridor, stopping at lockers go pick up and drop off books and get to their next class before the bell rang. I looked around to see if I could spot her in the crowd, but it was no use, there was just too many people. When I walked into my next class, AP Literature with Miss Griselda, I was surprised to see that all too familiar head of light brunette hair sitting in the second row.

"Flora? I thought you had English next period? At least that's what one of my friends said." I asked as I approached her, taking the empty seat beside her.

"Helia? The office had messed up my schedule yesterday and put me in the wrong English class. So they switched my English class to this one and now I have Algebra with Mr. Avalon third period." She explained. I couldn't help but smile at this. This meant that we had three classes in row together.

"Looks like we will be spending the mornings together from now on. I have Algebra with Avalon after this too." I told her. The bell rang for class to begin and although I wanted to keep conversing with Flora, I knew better than to talk during Griselda's class. So I turned and faced forward as she began.

"Okay class, listen up. Today we will be starting our unit on _Romeo and Juliet_. I expect you to make your way to the library at some point this week and check out a copy of the play. Now as many of you should already know, the play centers around this tragic love story between Romeo, a Montague, and Juliet, a Capulet. I will be partnering you up and assigning you each a scene from the play, but rather than having you just learn the scene and doing a brief write up, you are going to take the scene that you are assigned and rewrite it essentially, you can take the scene and set it in the modern world, or a fantasy world, but the rewrite must say the same thing that the original did. You can keep it in the form of a play, you can change it into a song or a poem, whatever you want, but I don't want some wild piece of fiction. A write up of what you plan to do is due to me at the end of the week. Now just because you will be working on a particular scene doesn't mean to can neglect the rest of the play. You will be tested on the play in its entirety at the end of the unit." Once Griselda had finished her explanation she began splitting us up into pairs and handing out scenes.

"Mr. Knightly you will work with Miss Lynphea. You two will be working on the balcony scene." She told us before moving on to the next pairing.

"Flora, have you read or seen the play before?" I asked her. The first time I had seen it, I was 12. Being a 12 year old boy, I found it to be kind of boring. Dad was sitting next to me so he would explain to me what was happening between scenes, but I still didn't like it. The play didn't surface again in my life until eighth grade. This time I liked it.

"I saw it when I was 13. My parents took me and my younger sister to a showing of it in the park. I didn't understand a word they were saying but I was able to understand the story that was being told. I found it to be so romantic. It's actually one of my favorite plays. What about you?" She asked me, a small smile on her face.

"I didn't like it when I first saw it, but it's grown on me since then. The balcony scene shouldn't be too hard to do. It's probably one of the most romantic parts of the play in my opinion. Romeo and Juliet confess their love to one other. What's going to be hard is figuring out how we want to rewrite this." I said to her.

"How about we meet at the library after school and figure it out then." She suggested. The class was growing quiet once again, so I quickly nodded my head in agreement and turned my attention to the waiting Miss Griselda.

40 minutes later the bell rang and everyone filed out of the class room. Flora and I headed to Algebra with Avalon, but unfortunately Avalon seated her at the opposite side of the room from me, so there was no chance of talking with her. It was hard to focus on the lecture Mr. Avalon was giving on quadratic equations. My mind kept wandering to Flora. She had only been here for two days, but I could feel some sort of attraction to her, one that there was no denying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. unfortunately I wont have anything new for you for at least a week. Until then, please enjoy.**

The second the final bell rang I had practically bolted from out of art class. I headed to my locker, picking up my math and science texts so I could do my homework later, and made my way to the library. It was relatively empty, except for a few people that I had recognized from my English class, checking out _Romeo and Juliet._ I looked around to see if I could spot Flora at any of the tables, but she wasn't there. I headed to one of the tables and took a seat. As I waited for her to arrive, I pulled out my sketch book and went back to work on my drawing. Not even five minutes had passed when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Flora standing beside me.

"Hey ready to get to work?" I asked her, putting my sketchbook away.

"Actually I came to tell that I can't stay today. I have to go home. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow." She said as she shifted several textbooks in her arms awkwardly.

"Sure. It's fine. You need some help with those?" I asked pointing to the book stack.

"No its fine. I'm actually going to go drop a few of these off in my locker real fast. Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said before heading out of the library.

With no further reason to prolong my stay at school I headed home. Walking through the front door, I stopped half way inside, caught off guard by the laughing that I was hearing. Fully making my way in, I dropped my backpack off in my room upstairs before venturing into the Kitchen where I saw my sister Musa laughing, with Riven. I blinked my eyes several times, thinking that there must have been playing tricks on me, because for the last few weeks Musa had been giving him the cold shoulder. I couldn't really blame here for doing that since the last time Riven was here he tried to swipe her diary so he could figure out just how she felt about him.

"Hey guys, what up?" I asked as I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter, taking a bite from it.

"Hey bro. Riven came by looking for you after school. I told him you weren't home and he asked if he could wait here. Somehow "no" translated to "make yourself at home" in his mind." She explained, though it still didn't answer the question of why there were laughing.

"That much doesn't surprise me. But I thought you weren't talking to Riven so what happened?" I asked her hoping that I would get a better response this time.

"Let's just say I found a way of getting her to speak. Anyway I was wondering if you could proofread my essay for me. After all you are better with this English stuff than I am." Riven said. He reached down and grabbed the backpack that was sitting beside him. Digging around inside he pulled out the assignment and moved it towards me.

"Sure. It's no problem." I said as I tossed the apple core into the trash. I turned and was about to head up to my room to do my homework when Musa spoke up.

"Oh Helia, Mom wanted me to tell you that she went grocery shopping, so she will be back later and that Riven's going to be staying for dinner." She told me.

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up." I acknowledged her before leaving the two of them alone, although I was questioning in the back of my mind whether or not it was a good idea to do so.

I spent the rest of the afternoon up in my room doing homework for the most part. Actually, it only took me a little over an hour to complete my assignments and the rest of the time I spent thinking about my English assignment and Flora. I had a couple of ideas for what we could do with the scene and had jotted them down in my notebook so that I could talk to her about them tomorrow. I grabbed my sketch book and flipped to a fresh page, forgetting all about my previous sketch. I began sketching and within the hour had completed an image of Flora. Carefully tearing it out, I put it between the pages of my Chemistry text so that I could give it to her tomorrow.

"Helia, dinner's ready." I heard my mom call. I told her I was coming and preceded downstairs and into the kitchen where I saw Musa and Riven waiting for me.

"Dad working late again?" I asked noticing his seat vacant.

"Yeah. He called a little while ago and said that he might just sleep in his office tonight since he needs to finish grading those papers. I'm going to stop by after dinner and drop some food off for him. Now let's eat before everything gets cold." Mom responded. We took our seats and food, Caesar salad and Fettucine Alfredo, was passed around the table. Dad worked as a history professor at Domino University, the local college. They were in the middle of the semester right now meaning mid-terms which always meant that he had about twice as much work as usual grading term papers. It was rare for him to have to stay the night, but it did happen.

"Thanks for letting me stay for dinner Mrs. Knightly." Riven said before digging into his meal.

"It's not a problem Riven. You know you are always welcome around here. So how are things going at home?" Mom asked as she took a bite of pasta. I felt like I was about to choke on my bite of salad. Riven never liked talking about home and usually tried to avoid bring the subject up unless it was absolutely necessary.

"It's fine. Dad's in one of his moods though, but he should cool off by tomorrow if not the next day at the latest." He said. This became a normal occurrence for Riven. His dad would be in a moon for a day or two at most and then everything would be fine for about a month or so. Usually during this time, Riven stayed with us.

"I'll set up the guest room when I get back and you can borrow some of Helia's PJs." Mom said as she finished up her meal.

"You know I'm fine sleeping on the sofa, Mrs. Knightly." Riven said, before he gulped down the rest of hi water, setting the empty glass back on the table.

"It's no trouble at all, okay hun." Mom replied, as she got up and started clearing the table. As the rest of us finished and Mom packed up the leftover's to bring to dad, I rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher. Musa and Riven both vanished upstairs claiming they had homework they needed to finish.

"Alright I'm going to go drop this off for your father. Do you mind grabbing clean sheets from the closet and a pair of pajamas for Riven and putting them in the guest room for me please?" She asked as she placed the Tupperware containers into a plastic shopping bag.

"Sure Mom." She left and I gathered the items she had requested, depositing them in the guest room. I grabbed a quick shower and as I passed Musa's room to head downstairs, I couldn't believe my eyes. My twin sister, who told me just yesterday that they only way Riven was getting a date out of her was by working for it, was kissing my best friend. More than kissing, they were practically making out! The two of them were sitting on the floor against the foot of her bed, tangled up in each other, making out. I could tell that they hadn't realized that I had seen the yet and I wasn't sure if I should make my presence known or quickly walk away and pretend that I didn't see anything. I chose the latter and hurried my way downstairs, with only one thought running through my head. I could pretend all I wanted, but I knew that I would never be able to unsee what I just saw.

 **Please review.**


End file.
